Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of cancer related death in men in the United States, with approximately 29,000 deaths projected for 2018. It is initially responsive to androgen-ablation, but eventually progresses to a more advanced disease state known as metastatic castration-resistant prostate cancer. There are currently six FDA-approved therapies for mCRPC each of which extends survival by approximately 2-4 months. However, with nearly 165,000 men diagnosed yearly and over a million living with the disease in the US, managing quality of life and risk of progression of the disease are unmet concerns that need attention. The Samuel Oschin Comprehensive Cancer Institute (SOCCI) at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center treat the highest volume of cancer patient on the west coast. The translation of research discoveries contributing to more effective ways to diagnose, treat, and prevent many forms of cancer is a core mission of the SOCCI. The 14 faculty (primary and secondary) dedicated to training PhD, MD, and MD/PhD in prostate cancer 1) biology, 2) clinical trial, and 3) health services research contribute to the institutional commitment to high level of cancer patient care. As evidence, 88% of the trainees (Ph.D. and M.D.) that left the program in the past five years are doing research in academics or pharmaceutical industry. The translation of the bench science to clinical trials and development of experimental hypothesizes from clinical observations is derived from collaborations with clinician/surgeon-scientists. All trainees will participate in responsible conduct in research, grant writing and communication workshops, and biostatistics modules along with regular conferences and seminars. On average, 4.6 new training grant eligible (TGE) postdoctoral fellows are available yearly to the Prostate Cancer Training Program faculty; we are requesting funding support for one new postdoctoral trainee in years 1-2 and two new fellows in years 3-5 to develop leaders in collaborative prostate cancer research to promote better patient care. The population of southern California and interactions with underrepresented minority graduate programs throughout the country are part of the applicant pool. In the past five years, 25% of the TGE postdoctoral candidates that joined the program were underrepresented minority. This new T32 application plans for rigorous research training, personalized career development, and close mentorship to address the needs of young investigators and cancer patient care.